


Save the Knight

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Goushi is Geki's bodyguard, but the prince is made of sterner stuff than he realizes [Geki/Goushi, some violence].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Prompt is "accepting injury to protect someone."

Title: Save the Knight  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence  
Notes: AU. Prompt is "accepting injury to protect someone."

“It wouldn’t kill you to relax a little, Goushi.”

“Maybe not, but it might kill **you** , your majesty,” Goushi replied before glancing at his charge. Prince Geki had refused the security of a carriage, opting instead to walk with his bodyguards (Otome was a few meters ahead, scouting). It was that willingness to mingle outside the nobility and act for himself that made the prince so popular with the people… and unpopular with some of the nobles.

“That’s another thing.” Geki kept pace with Goushi. They would have been there now if they’d had horses, but with threat of assassins, a smaller party was best. “You and Otome have been my bodyguards for almost a year.” He smiled easily. “I think you’ve earned the right to call me Geki.”

Goushi felt warm for a moment, and hoped his frown would hide any hint of that. “I like to stay professional.” But if Geki could go to a former enemy tribe to negotiate peace with only two guards and his sword, then maybe Goushi could compromise. “I know you believe the Etof Tribe is ready for peace… Geki, but we need to be cautious.”

Prince Geki nodded. “And I agree. But I’ve spoken with their princess. She’s sincere in her hope for—”

“Get down!”

If Otome hadn’t shouted, the arrow would have surely hit Geki. Instead, it just missed him as Geki dove to the ground.

Goushi joined him a second later. “There are four of them. Stay behind me. Be ready,” he said, guiding Geki back up.

“Right.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d fought, so they fell into the rhythm quickly. Otome picked off the first two with her own bow, while Goushi found a secure spot to fight while keeping Geki safe—they were lucky enough to be near a large tree. It took two strikes with his axe—one to the arm, the other to the gut—but the third fell.

He looked around, to Geki (who shook his head), then up to the tree where his sister was hidden. “Where’s the—”

There was a sudden, cold pain in his side.

He reached for the wound, even as the world swum, and his hand came back red.

Goushi fell next to the would be assassin. He wasn’t wearing Etof clothes. Which meant he wasn’t from Etof, probably. Good. Geki’s trust wasn’t misplaced.

But then he looked up, and reality crept back. Geki was fighting the last one, alone. And losing.

Goushi struggled to get up, but his body refused. But he had to get up, he had to, if he didn’t Geki was going to be killed—

The assassin cried out as an arrow hit his shoulder, and then Otome was there. “Stay down, little brother.”

“But Geki… Geki…” He had to save Geki.

But then everything was gone.

\--

“Geki?!”

“Easy, Goushi.” Otome was back, wearing her night clothes, looking very tired as she wiped the sweat from his brow (except he was freezing). “The prince is fine, I promise.”

“No. No, he’s not.” Otome was a good soldier. How could she not see the problem? “He needs me.”

Otome grumbled something about how this would be so much easier if his fever would just go down already before pushing the hair away from his face. “He is safe. Geki and I fought off the last assassin.” She smiled, a little. “Which means you can take a much needed nap.”

Goushi struggled to sit up, because obviously something had happened to her. That was the only explanation for such poor judgment, as she tried to push him back down.

“Sister—please—” He struggled as much as he could, but it wasn’t enough. “I have to save him—”

“Goushi? Otome?”

“Geki!” Goushi grinned wildly even as he collapsed. He really was safe. He really wasn’t dead because Goushi hadn’t saved him.

He was so relieved, he didn’t even mind that Geki didn’t so much as say hello, turning to Otome. “What are you two doing here?”

“This is our home.”

“You’re both royal guards. And your brother’s received a terrible would saving my life. He should be tended to.”

“I’d like to, but we can’t afford that. And you know how your father feels about commoners.”

“… Even the ones that serve him?”

“Especially the ones that serve him, Geki.”

Geki looked like he was about to cry, which made Goushi’s gut twist. “Father, this is just too much… Otome, gather your things. You and your brother are staying with me.”

“But the King has decreed—”

“And I’m the crown prince, working to establish peace after the war he caused. I have more power in court than either of you think.” Now he noticed Goushi, smiling gently as he picked him up. “Come, Goushi.” Geki’s voice was softer than he’d ever heard before. “Let’s get you home.”

Normally, being carried like a child was embarrassing, especially when it was by the prince he was supposed to protect, but Goushi was exhausted and just so glad Geki was safe, he relented. Just this once. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he whispered against Geki’s chest.

“So am I.” Geki held him a little tighter. “And soon, you will be safe as well.”

\--

Goushi awoke in… he wasn’t quite sure where he was. The room was nothing like the cottage he shared with his sister. He was in a large bed with red silk sheets, but surely he wasn’t where he was thinking. There was just no way.

“Goushi!” Geki smiled as he came in. “I hope my room meets with your approval.”

Apparently, there had been a way.

“It does.” He sat up, with a little effort. “Where my sister?”

“Prowling the courtyard.”

“And how are you?”

“Perfectly fine.”

Good. Now that he had gotten the important things out of the way… “Geki, why did you think taking me to you bedroom was a good idea?”

Geki gave him a look. “When I realized your sister was trying to tend to your wound and fever with no help.”

“Thank you for that.” He remembered, some of it. “I’d probably still be suffering if it weren’t for you.”

“Goushi, it took three healers to help you. You’d probably be dead!” Geki’s tone was firm, and he held himself upright, every bit the heir to the throne. But Goushi had spent a year closely observing Geki’s behavior, and noticed how bright his eyes were, and how he kept blinking.

So while he doubted that he’d ever be fully comfortable with this, he reached out. “Geki.” He stroked the prince’s cheek. “It’s all right.”

Geki sighed heavily. “I don’t like the idea of my friends dying for me.”

“If it helps, I’m not too thrilled with the idea myself.” To his relief, Geki laughed. Just once, but it was enough to ease the tension. Goushi shifted against the pillows. “Is your father at you?”

“He’s been so busy dealing with the other tribes and the investigation, I don’t think he realizes you two are even here.” Geki shrugged. “It’s all very anti-climactic.”

“Until he realizes we’re here, that is.”

“I can handle my father. You just rest.”

“Very well.” It wasn’t like he could much else. And if he healed faster, maybe he and Otome could leave before Geki got in trouble. “Thank you again. I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

“You served my honorably.” Geki took his hand. “And I’m going to make sure anyone who serves me will be cared for after all.”

Goushi smiled, eyes shutting closed. He felt better, but he was still very tired. “You’ll make a good king.”

“And you’ll make a good king’s adviser.”

He should have reminded Geki that he was just a bodyguard. Just a knight. Yes, he was well-read, but that alone did not make a good adviser.

But all he really cared about right now was that Geki was safe, and that he was planning for a future with them together.


End file.
